


anniversary

by Anonymous



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, M/M, help me, pleas I’m crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26472544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: kaoru and ninja have their first anniversary, but something goes wrong..
Relationships: Kaoru Hakaze/Ninja
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Anonymous Fics





	anniversary

Kaoru wok up and saw that it wa s his first anniverysy with ninja and he was bery exciedt.  
“Omg I wonder what ninja will get for me... 😍😍”  
Earlier that week, kaoru bought ninja a new fortnit skin and a new pc. Ninja really liked it. Kaoru then went to work.

He came home and saw that ninja was ther alredy.  
“ hi ninja kun” kaoru said, kissing ninja.  
“H-hai kao kun...” ninja blushed  
“You know what today is rite..”  
“Yes it’s our one year anniversary”  
Kaoru sat doen and started to eat the food that ninja prepeard. “Be ready by 6.”

It was 6 and they were at the resturant.  
“I’m very exiceted ninja..” kaoru grabbed his hand and walkedwith ninja to thier tabl.

They orderd stuff and flirted for a while until kaoru said “sooo ninja kun what did you get for me..” kaoru blushs  
Ninja stuttered.” I-I uh...”  
“D-did you not get anything...”  
“ kaoru I uh..”  
“stop it ! I hat u I did so much and u dodnt even buy me anything” kaoru ran home

Over the next week, kaoru and ninja didn’t talk at all. Kaoru stayed at reis plac (even tho it smells 😕) and ninja stayed at theier flat.  
“Sigh, I miss ninja kun..” kaoru said to rei  
“Then go back to him”  
“ but he didn’t bring anythkng for our annievrye and that just, broke my heart 💔. I can’t forgive him just liek that...”  
“but you still love him rite?”  
“Yeah..”  
“Go over tomorrow”  
“Fine..” 

The next day....

Kaoru knoked at the dor. Ninja wondered who it was. He went over and opened the door.  
“Who is it-“  
“Ah kaoru kun...”  
Kaoru Huggged ninja “I missed u ninja kun..” he startd to cry  
“D-dont cry kaoru!! 😢😢” he hugged kaoru back and also started to cry.

After crying they both went in to the apartment. Ninja then said “About our anniversy... I actually had something..”  
“O-oh really..?” Kaoru replied  
Ninja took out a ring, “will u bee my husband kaoru ..?”  
“Yes!!!”  
And then they kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Help me I cried making this


End file.
